Минерва Макгонагалл
* Профессор * Декан * Директор |прозвища= |палочка=Пихта и сердечная жила дракона, 9,5 дюймов, жесткая |боггарт=Лорд Волан-де-Морт |патронус=Кошка |анимаг=Кошка (зарегистрирован) |работа=* Сотрудница Отдела магического правопорядка (1954—1956) * Глава кафедры трансфигурации в Хогвартсе (1956—1998) * Декан факультета Гриффиндор (19??—1998) * Заместитель директора (19??—1998) * Директор Хогвартса (1998—2010/2017) |деятельность= |факультет=Гриффиндор |лояльность=* Орден Феникса * Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс ** Гриффиндор * Министерство магии (ранее) * Альбус Дамблдор |подпись=170px |появление=''Гарри Поттер и Философский камень'' |последнее появление= |причина= |актёр= |актриса=Мэгги Смит |актёры= |дубляж=Людмила Ильина |галерея= }} Минерва Макгонагалл ( ) — заместитель директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс», декан Гриффиндора, преподаватель трансфигурации, впоследствии директор Хогвартса. Профессор Макгонагалл — не только опытный преподаватель (она работает в Хогвартсе с декабря 1956 года), но и могущественная волшебница. К примеру, она является зарегистрированным анимагом, т.е. может принимать облик животного, а именно: полосатой кошки с отметинами вокруг глаз. Биография Детство Минерва была первым ребенком и единственной девочкой в семье пресвитерианского священника и ведьмы, окончившей Хогвартс. Она выросла среди плоскогорий Шотландии в начале ХХ века. Постепенно девочка стала понимать, что что-то странное было в ее способностях и в браке ее родителей. Отец Минервы, преподобный Роберт Макгонагалл, был очарован отважной Изабелль Росс, жившей в той же деревне, что и он. Как и другие жители, он думал, что Изабелль посещала женскую школу-интернат в Англии. На самом же деле, когда Изабелль на многие месяцы исчезала из дома, она отправлялась в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс». Понимая, что родители-волшебники будут против ее связи с юным маглом, Изабелль сохраняла их отношения в секрете. Когда девушке было 18, она влюбилась в Роберта. К сожалению, она так и не набралась смелости, чтобы рассказать ему, кем была на самом деле. В один прекрасный день, к ярому недовольству родителей с обеих сторон, пара сбежала. Теперь, живя отдельно от своей семьи, Изабелль не могла позволить себе испортить всю прелесть медового месяца, рассказав любимому мужу о том, что она окончила магический Хогвартс или о том, что была капитаном школьной команды по Квиддичу. Изабелль и Роберт переехали в дом министра (имеется в виду дом пресвитерианского пастора, -прим. переводчика) на окраине Кейтнесса, где красавица Изабелль на удивление умело находила применение крошечной зарплате министра. Рождение первенца молодой пары, Минервы, означало как радость, так и кризис. Скучая по своей семье и волшебному миру, которые она оставила ради любви, Изабелль настояла на том, чтобы ее новорожденную дочь назвали Минервой, в честь ее родной бабушки, необыкновенно талантливой ведьмы. Диковинное имя поражало людей, среди которых жила Изабелль, и преподобному Роберту Макгонагалл было сложно объяснить выбор жены окружающим. Кроме того, он был обеспокоен удрученностью супруги. Друзья же убеждали его, что женщины часто становятся эмоциональными после рождения ребенка, и что вскоре Изабелль станет самой собой. Изабелль разрывалась между гордостью и страхом. Она знала, что должна была рассказать Роберту правду, прежде чем он станет свидетелем чего-нибудь, что может его насторожить. В конце концов, однажды в ответ на настойчивые расспросы Роберта, Изабелль, рыдая, достала свою волшебную палочку, которую хранила в закрытой коробке под кроватью, и показала мужу, кем была на самом деле. И, хотя Минерва была слишком маленькой, чтобы запомнить ту ночь, ее последствия оставили девочку наедине с горьким пониманием всех сложностей, с которыми сталкиваются волшебники, растущие в мире маглов. Но даже после того, как он узнал, что Изабелль была ведьмой, Роберт Макгонагалл любил свою жену не меньше, чем до этого. Однако он был глубоко потрясен ее признанием и тем фактом, что она хранила эту тайну столь продолжительное время. К тому же, он, человек, который гордился своей честностью и правильностью, теперь был вынужден обратиться в скрытную жизнь, что было несколько чуждо его натуре. Изабелль в слезах объясняла, что она и ее дочь были ограничены Международным Статутом о Секретности, и что они должны скрывать правду о себе, в противном случае им придется столкнуться с недовольством Министерства Магии. Роберт дрогнул при мысли о том, что подумают местные жители, в основном, строгие пуритане, если узнают, что жена их министра — ведьма. Любовь еще жила, но того доверия между её родителями больше не было. Сообразительная и наблюдательная Минерва с грустью это понимала. Еще двое детей родилось у четы Макгонагалл – оба мальчики, и у обоих в свое время проявились магические способности. Минерва помогала матери объяснить Малькольму и Роберту младшему, что им не следует показывать людям свои способности, а так же помогала скрывать от отца последствия их не всегда удачной магии. Минерва была очень близка со своим отцом-маглом, на которого темпераментом походила больше, чем на мать. Она с болью смотрела на то, как он боролся со странной ситуацией в их семье. Она так же чувствовала, насколько сложно было ее матери вписываться в общество абсолютно магловской деревни, как сильно она скучает по свободе быть среди таких, как она, скучает по использованию своих немалых талантов. Минерва никогда не забудет, как плакала ее мать, когда на ее одиннадцатый день рождения пришло письмо из Школы Чародейства и Волшебства «Хогвартс». Она понимала, что Изабелль плачет не только от гордости, но и от зависти. Школьные годы thumb|left|174px|Школа Чародейства и Волшебства ХогвартсКак это часто бывает, если ребенок родом из семьи, где скрывают свой магический дар, Хогвартс стал для Минервы Макгонагалл местом радостного избавления и освобождения. Минерва привлекла к себе внимание в первый же вечер — Распределяющая Шляпа лишь после пяти с половиной минут колебаний между Когтевраном и Гриффиндором отправила её в последний. Впоследствии этот случай стал предметом вежливых шуток между Минервой и ее коллегой Филиусом Флитвиком, по поводу которого Шляпа испытывала похожие затруднения, но выбор сделала в пользу Когтеврана. Главы двух домов, были поражены тем, что если бы не те переломные моменты в их детстве, они могли бы поменяться местами. Минерва была быстро признана лучшей ученицей года, с исключительным талантом к Трансфигурации. И пока она училась, она все больше демонстрировала, что унаследовала как способности матери, так и твердые нравственные ценности отца. Школьные годы Минервы были тесно связаны с двумя годами общения с Помоной Стебль, будущим деканом Пуффендуя, две женщины прекрасно общались как во времена учёбы, так и последующие годы. К окончанию Хогвартса, Минерва Макгонагалл смогла добиться невероятных успехов: получила высшие баллы по СОВ и ЖАБА, стала старостой факультета, а также выиграла в номинации «Самый многообещающий новичок» в «Трансфигурации сегодня». Под руководством своего учителя по Трансфигурации, Альбуса Дамблдора, она смогла стать анимагом. Её анимагическая форма и отличительные признаки (полосатая кошка с отметинами вокруг глаз в форме квадратных очков) были должным образам занесены в Реестр анимагов Министерства Магии. Так же как и её мать, Минерва была талантливым игроком в Квиддич, хоть и неудачное падение на седьмом курсе (во время матча со Слизерином за Кубок школы) закончилось для неё сотрясением мозга, несколькими сломанными ребрами и пожизненным желанием увидеть Слизерин разгромленным на квиддичном поле. Несмотря на то, что она бросила Квиддич после школы, врожденный дух соперничества не дал профессору Макгонагалл остаться равнодушной к судьбе команды Гриффиндора; и у неё остался намётанный глаз на талант к квиддичу. Рано разбитое сердце thumb|140px|Молодая Минерва МакгонагаллПосле окончания Хогвартса, Минерва вернулась в родительский дом, чтобы провести с семьей последнее лето, так как потом она должна была уехать в Лондон, где ей было предложено место в Министерстве Магии (в отделе Магического Правопорядка). Эти три месяца стали наиболее сложными в жизни Минервы, так как она, восемнадцатилетняя, без памяти влюбилась в магловского мальчишку, тем самым доказывая, что она была истинной дочерью своей матери. Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Минерва Макгонагалл могла сказать, что потеряла голову. Дугал МакГрегор, сын местного фермера, был красивым, умным и обаятельным. Также прекрасная, как и ее мать, Минерва была умна и остроумна. Оба с чувством юмора, они яростно спорили и подозревали друг друга в чем-то мистическом. Перед тем, как они смогли узнать, как обстоит все на самом деле, Дугал посреди поля встал на одно колено, делая предложение, а Минерва согласилась. Она вернулась домой, намереваясь рассказать родителям о своей помолвке, однако в итоге оказалась не в состоянии сделать это. Всю ту ночь она не сомкнула глаз, думая о своём будущем. Дугал не знал, кем была Минерва на самом деле, так же, как и её отец, который не узнал правды от Изабелль до тех пор, пока они не поженились. Минерва ясно представляла, каким бы был их брак, если бы она вышла замуж за Дугала. Это был бы конец всем ее стремлениям, это означало волшебную палочку, запертую в коробке, и детей, лгущих даже родному отцу. Она не обманывала себя тем, что Дугал МакГрегор будет с ней в Лондоне, в то время, как она ежедневно будет уходить на работу в Министерство, ведь он с нетерпением ждал дня, когда унаследует отцовскую ферму. На следующее утро, Минерва выскользнула из родительского дома и направилась к Дугалу, чтобы сообщить ему, что она изменила свое решение и не может выйти за него замуж. Помня о том, что если она нарушит Статут о Секретности, то потеряет работу в Министерстве, ради которой она и бросала Дугала, Минерва не смогла адекватно объяснить, почему изменила своё решение. Она оставила его в полном смятении и через три дня уехала в Лондон. Карьера в Министерстве Её отношение к Министерству Магии было окрашено тем фактом, что в последнее время она часто страдала от эмоционального кризиса; к тому же, Минерва Макгонагалл не очень любила свой новый дом и рабочее место. Некоторые из её коллег имели укоренившиеся анти-магловские убеждения, которые Минерва осуждала, ведь она уважала своего отца и все ещё любила Дугала МакГрегора. И хотя она была самым ценным и талантливым сотрудником, которого поддерживал босс, Элфинстоун Урхарт, Минерва была несчастлива в Лондоне и все больше скучала по Шотландии. В итоге, через два года работы, ей предложили перспективное повышение, но она его отклонила. Минерва послала сову в Хогвартс и попросила о должности преподавателя. Сова вернулась в считанные часы, предлагая женщине должность на кафедре Трансфигурации, под начальством Альбуса Дамблдора. Дружба с Альбусом Дамблдором thumb|left|174px|Минерва на церемонии распределения в 1971 годуШкола восторженно приняла возвращение Минервы Макгонагалл. Минерва с головой окунулась в работу, проявляя себя как строгий, но вдохновляющий учитель. Она хранила письма Дугала МакГрегора в коробке под кроватью, убеждая себя тем, что лучше хранить там письма, нежели волшебную палочку. Тем не менее, она была удивлена, получив известие от матери о том, что Дугал женился на дочери другого фермера. Тем вечером Альбус Дамблдор нашел Минерву в слезах в классе, и она рассказала ему свою историю. Он, в свою очередь, рассказал ей историю своей семьи, которую женщина прежде не знала. В ту ночь эти откровения стали основой их взаимоуважения и дружбы. Замужество thumb|140px|Минерва во времена замужестваНесмотря на годы, проведенные в Хогвартсе, Минерва Макгонагалл сохраняла свою дружбу со старым боссом из Министерства, Элфинстоуном Уркхартом. Он навещал её, когда та, проводила каникулы в Шотландии, и, к её удивлению, однажды в кафе мадам Паддифут сделал ей предложение. Но, по-прежнему влюбленная в Дугала МакГрегора, она отказалась. Однако Элфинстоун не переставал любить её, то и дело вновь предлагая руку и сердце, хоть Минерва и продолжала ему отказывать. Но смерть Дугала МакГрегора, хоть и ранила Минерву, но все же освободила её. Вскоре после первого падения Волан-де-Морта, Элфинстоун, теперь уже поседевший, вновь сделал Макгонагалл предложение (во время летней прогулки вокруг Черного Озера), и на этот раз она согласилась. Уркхарт, бывший на пенсии, купил домик в Хогсмиде, неподалеку от замка, и Минерва могла легко ходить на работу каждый день. Всегда известная студентам как «Профессор Макгонагалл», Минерва, впрочем, будучи немного феминистичной, объявила, что намерена сохранить свою девичью фамилию. Те, кто придерживался традиций, выражали своё недовольство и недоумение по поводу того, что Минерва отказалась от чистокровной фамилии и сохранила фамилию магловского отца. Их совместная жизнь (хоть и короткая) была очень счастливой. У пары не было своих детей, но многочисленные племянники Минервы (дети её братьев Малькольма и Роберта) были частыми гостями в их доме. Для Минервы это время было очень радостным. Неожиданная смерть Элфинстоуна от укуса Ядовитой тентакулы (спустя три года после свадьбы), оказалась величайшим горем для всех, кто знал эту семью. Минерва не сумела вынести тяжесть своего пребывания в их доме, поэтому, после похорон она собрала свои вещи и вернулась в свою спальню в Хогвартсе, в которую можно попасть через скрытую дверь в стене её кабинета на первом этаже. Всегда будучи очень храброй и скрытной, она полностью отдалась работе, и никто, кроме немногих людей, включая Альбуса Дамблдора, никогда не подозревал, как она страдала. Первая магическая война thumb|174px|Орден Феникса Орден Феникса Минерва Макгонагалл была членом первого состава Ордена Феникса во время первой магической войны. Возможно, она была приглашена лично Альбусом Дамблдором, так как ещё в более молодом возрасте она славилась, как сильная колдунья. До начала второй магической войны и во время неё Макгонагалл осталась лояльна Ордену и самому Дамблдору. Между войнами Хогвартс На работу в Хогвартс она поступила в 1956 году (в 1995 на вопрос Амбридж она отвечает, что преподаёт уже 39 лет). Минерву тогда приняли на должность профессора трансфигурации. Она сменила на этом посту Альбуса Дамблдора, ставшего тогда директором. Заодно Минерва приняла и пост декана Гриффиндора. По некоторым деталям можно предположить, что в годы учёбы Минерва дружила с Августой Долгопупс, бабушкой Невилла. Как преподаватель Макгонагалл очень строга, но справедлива. Но всё же она может пренебречь правилами, как она сделала с Гарри Поттером, когда он без разрешения начал летать на метле. Вместо того чтобы наказать его, она взяла студента в сборную Гриффиндора по квиддичу в качестве ловца. Защита философского камня В 1991 году, в целях защиты, Николас Фламель, давний друг Альбуса Дамблдора, передаёт Философский камень в Хогвартс, поскольку в Гринготтсе камню оставаться было небезопасно. В подвалах Хогвартса было помещение, где, собственно, камень и находился, однако, чтобы добраться до камня, нужно было пройти несколько препятствий, которые создали профессора школы. Минерва внесла свой в клад в создание препятствий. Её препятствие было в виде огромной шахматной доски с живыми фигурами для игры. Чтобы пройти, нужно было выиграть. thumb|174px|Гарри на церемонии распределенияКроме того, в этом же году в Хогвартс прибывает юный Мистер Поттер. При распределении шляпа отправила его на факультет Гриффиндор, деканом которого являлась Макгонагалл. Когда у Гарри был первый урок полётов на метле, Мадам Трюк пришлось отлучится и в её отсутствие Драко Малфой спровоцировал мальчика, чтобы тот все-таки поднялся в воздух и нарушил строгий запрет Мадам Трюк. К удивлению Гарри, когда его поймала Минерва Макгонагалл, она не стала его наказывать, а сделала ловцом команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу. Позже она дарит Гарри новенький Нимбус-2000. Уже в первом своем матче мальчик ловит золотой снитч и выигрывает игру. В конце года Гарри и его друзьям, Рону Уизли и Гермионе Грейнджер, удается пройти все преграды на пути к философскому камню, включая ее заколдованные шахматы, надо сказать спасибо Рону, поскольку именно он сумел выиграть ту партию. Впервые за много лет Гриффиндор одерживает победу в межфакультетских соревнованиях и выигрывает Кубок школы. Второе открытие Тайной комнаты thumb|174px|Макгонагалл и Дамблдор в кабинете СнеггаВ начале учебного года, первого сентября, Макгонагалл ожидает неприятный сюрприз — ученики ее факультета, Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли, пребывают в школу не поездом, как все, а на заколдованной летающей машине. К несчастью, их встречает Северус Снегг. Он требует у директора немедленного исключения мальчиков. Минерва приняла решение не исключать их, но строго наказать. thumb|left|174px|Минерва зачитывает приказ директора своим подопечнымТакже в этом году в Хогвартсе случилось несколько нападений на маглорождённых, оказалось, что это все дело рук "Наследника Слизерина". Учителя растеряны, никто не может поймать этого наследника, патрулирование школы почти не помогает. А в конце года Попечительский совет решает отстранить Альбуса Дамблдора от обязанностей директора, и эта ноша выпадает на плечи Минервы. После наследник заманил в недра Тайной комнаты Джинни Уизли. Минерва с прискорбием констатирует, что это конец для Хогвартса. Однако, как только "наследник" был пойман, а чудовище уничтожено, Дамблдор возвращается в Хогвартс, а Минерва к своим прежним обязанностям. Побег Сириуса Блэка Летом 1993 года из Азкабана совершил побег убийца Сириус Блэк. В связи с чем в Хогвартс посылают Дементоров, и уже по дороге в школу они нападают на одного из гриффиндорских студентов — Гарри Поттера. К счастью, новоиспеченный профессор и бывший ученик Минервы, Римус Люпин оказался рядом. Тем же вечером Минерва вручает Гермионе Грейнджер очень ценный предмет — Маховик времени. Юная мисс очень стремилась получить как можно больше знаний по максимальному количеству предметов, но так как многие стояли в расписании в одно время, она просто физически не могла оказаться в двух местах сразу. Минерве удалось получить разрешение на использование Маховика времени в Министерстве магии. В первый же учебный день Минерва проводит у третьекурсников урок. Однако не все слушали внимательно, поскольку настрой всем испортила Сивилла Трелони, предсказав кончину одному из учеников. Но Минерва успокоила всех, заверив, что ни одно из её пророчеств так и не сбылось. thumb|174px|Минерва в ночь, когда в гостиную Гриффиндора пробрался Сириус Блэк Несмотря на самые изощренные методы защиты замка, в школу всё равно удалось проникнуть Блэку. Он изрезал полотно Полной дамы, поскольку она так и не впустила его в башню Гриффиндора, и ему удалось уйти. Немного позже ему всё таки удалось проникнуть в башню, вместо Полной дамы дежурил Сэр Кэдоган, который впустил Блэка, так как у него были все пароли! А всё это из-за рассеянности Невилла Долгопупса. Мальчик, дабы не забыть пароли, записывал их, но однажды потерял список. Его, по всей видимости, стащил Живоглот, кот Гермионы, который и принес их своему приятелю Блэку, пока тот был в анимагической форме собаки. Позже Долгопупс признался в проступке, и Макгонагалл написала письмо его бабушке Августе. Также Гарри получил новую метлу «Молнию», («Нимбус» был напрочь переломан Гремучей ивой). Макгонагалл пришлось конфисковать подарок, так как нужно было удостовериться, что в нём нет никакой тёмной магии. Во время матча по квиддичу против Когтеврана, Макгонагалл поймала Драко Малфоя, Грегори Гойла, Винсента Крэбба и Маркуса Флинта попытке выдать себя за дементоров, чтобы напугать Гарри. Она снимает пятьдесят очков со Слизерина и оставляет четвёрку на отработку. Весной 1994 года проходит финальный матч за Кубок Хогвартса по квиддичу. Несмотря на грязную игру Слизеринцев, Гриффиндор побеждает! Это случилось впервые с тех пор, как Чарли Уизли играл за сборную факультета. Макгонагалл была в полном восторге от победы своего факультета. Турнир Трёх Волшебников thumb|left|174px|Игорь Каркаров, Минерва и Барти КраучОсенью 1994 года состоялось грандиозное событие — Турнир Трёх Волшебников. Для проведения этого мероприятия в школу пожаловали ученики из еще двух заморских учебных заведений — Академии Шармбатон и Института Дурмстранг. Однако, в этот раз, всё пошло совсем не по плану организаторов. Вместо традиционных трёх чемпионов, кубок предложил еще одно — имя Гарри Поттера. Но по новым правилам, он участвовать не мог, ибо несовершеннолетний. Господин Крауч всё же допустил Гарри к участию, так как существуют некий магический контракт с кубком. Уже позже, обсуждая случившиеся события, Макгонагалл высказала своё категорическое против участия Гарри в турнире. Она прекрасно понимала, что из себя представляет турнир, и что может случится с мальчиком. thumb|174px|Минерва вальсирует с Дамблдором на Святочном балуВесь год Макгонагалл приходилось следить за порядком, дабы ученики Хогвартса не ударили в грязь лицом перед гостями. Также она обучала своих подопечных вальсу, который им предстояло танцевать на Святочном балу. На Балу сама Минерва танцевала вальс в паре с директором Альбусом Дамблдором. Для подготовки к третьему заданию она выделила для Гарри, Рона и Гермионы целую классную комнату, чтобы те хорошо потренировались. После прискорбного окончания этого задания Лже-Грюм отводит Гарри в свой кабинет и пытается его там убить. Однако вовремя поспевают Дамблдор, Минерва и Северус Снегг. Они то и раскрывают истинную сущность профессора. Она остается стеречь его до прихода министра Корнелиуса Фаджа. thumb|left|174px|Задержанный Барти Крауч младшийПосле того, как министр не поверил словам о возрождении Волан-де-Морта и начал всякими способами убеждать общественность в том же, выставляя Дамблдора дураком, Минерва встает на сторону директора и понимает, что Второй магической войны не избежать. Вторая магическая война Под властью Амбридж thumb|174px|Макгонагалл слушает речь АмбриджЧто ж, новый учебный год — новый преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных искусств. Долорес Амбридж стала весьма неприятным подарком для всей школы. Преподаватели прекрасно понимали, что эта дамочка из Министерства совсем не учить детей сюда пришла, а шпионить. Вынюхивать информацию для Фаджа и нести в массы Министерские настроения по поводу случившегося этим летом. На первом же уроке у Амбридж Гарри Поттер вступил с ней в полемику, в результате чего был отправлен к Минерве с письмом, в котором было сказано, что он понесет наказание в виде оставлений после уроков. Макгонагалл также предупредила, что подобные распри с Амбридж опасны, ведь она глаза и уши Министерства. Весь год Минерва пыталась никоем образом не пересекаться с Амбридж, но делать это было очень трудно, ведь с каждым днем Амбридж получала только больше новых полномочий. В итоге, когда Долорес стала Генеральным Инспектором, она заявилась с проверкой на урок Макгонагалл. Своими «Кхе-Кхе» намеренно начала мешать вести урок, но Минерва, с присущей ей жёсткостью, всё же уважительно ответила хамке на её кашли вежливым предложением микстуры. Амбридж, видимо, не ожидала такого отпора и сидела весь урок в углу и больше не перебивала. thumb|left|174px|Увольнение профессора ТрелониАмбридж всё же нашла себе жертву в лице Сивиллы Трелони и попыталась выгнать её из Хогвартса, Макгонагалл при поддержке директора вступилась за Трелони и вместе с другими профессорами увела Сивиллу обратно в замок. Однако несмотря на все усилия по борьбе с нарастающим влиянием Министерства над Хогвартсом, дела складывались не самым удачным образом. Альбус Дамблдор был отстранен от должности директора и был вынужден бежать из школы. Новым директором школы стала Долорес Джейн Амбридж, а следовательно и начальником Минервы. Когда настало время консультаций по выбору будущей профессии, Минерва, в присутствии Амбридж, не выдержав, решительно поддержала решение Гарри Поттера стать Мракоборцем вопреки мнению Долорес. Больница Святого Мунго thumb|174px|Минерва в Больнице святого МунгоНастала пора экзаменов. Пятикурсники, сдававшие в ту ночь СОВ по Астрономии стали свидетелями жуткой сцены. Долорес Амбридж и еще несколько Мракоборцев пришла арестовывать Хагрида, Минерва поспешила вмешаться. Однако она даже не успела достать волшебную палочку, как мракоборцы ударили в неё не менее чем четырьмя оглушающими заклятиями. Профессор была доставлена в Больничное крыло, однако Мадам Помфри приняла решение отправить её в Больницу Святого Мунго. Многих возмутило это происшествие. Мадам Помфри заявила, что никто бы из них (мракоборцев) не выдержал схватки с Макгонагалл среди бела дня, и что она смело подала бы в отставку в знак протеста, если бы не ученики. Возвращение в школу Минерва смогла вернуться в Хогвартс только после Битвы в Отделе Тайн. За храбрость она наградила шестерых студентов-участников Битвы пятьюдесятью баллами. И это было весьма кстати, потому что у Гриффиндора было целых 0 призовых очков к концу года. Когда Пивз выгонял Амбридж из школы, Макгонагалл искренне радовалась избавлению от этой особы. После своего возвращения в школу она вновь приступила к своим обязанностям профессора Трансфигурации и заместителя директора. Смерть Альбуса Дамблдора thumb|left|174px|Снегг и Минерва изучают проклятое ожерельеВ целом, новый учебный год прошел весьма спокойно, если не считать отравления и проклятия её студентов. Но в конце учебного года случилось то, чего ожидать было невозможно, в школу проникли Пожиратели смерти. Они поднялись на Астрономическую башню, где были уже обессиленный Альбус Дамблдор, Драко Малфой и Гарри Поттер в мантии-невидимке обездвиженный Дамблдором. Директор был убит в ту ночь. thumb|174px|Минерва отдает дань памяти директору После случившегося Минерва была полностью опустошена. Убийцей одного из её лучших друзей был человек, которого она практически знала всю жизнь. Северус Снегг был её учеником, коллегой, приятелем, но она просто дала ему уйти. В дань уважения к Альбусу Дамблдору она поднимает свою волшебную палочку вверх, позже так поступают все собравшиеся. Им удается рассеять Темную метку в небе, оставленную Беллатрисой Лестрейндж. Под властью Снегга thumb|left|174px|Минерва при директорстве СнеггаПосле падения Министерства магии в Волшебном мире устанавливается тотальный контроль надо всем. Школа Хогвартс не исключение. Вместо Минервы Макгонагалл на пост директора назначается Северус Снегг, что очень возмущает всех обитателей замка. Но всё же профессор трансфигурации остается в школе и пытается сделать всё возможное, чтобы оградить своих учеников от террора, устроенного новыми властями в лице Алекто и Амикуса Кэрроу. Кстати, Минерву лишают и должности заместителя директора, теперь это все те же братец и сестрица. Битва за Хогвартс thumb|174px|Дуэль с Северусом1 мая 1998 года в школу возвращаются Гарри Поттер, Гермиона Грейнджер и Рон Уизли. Макгонагалл вступает в дуэль с Северусом Снеггом и благодаря помощи других деканов, обращает его в бегство. Минерва участвует в организации эвакуации, когда Волан-де-Морт предлагает отдать Гарри Поттера. Пэнси Паркинсон и многие студенты Слизерина поддерживают сделку с Волан-де-Мортом, но другие факультеты встают на защиту Гарри, после этого Минерва предлагает ей и всем слизеринцам первыми покинуть замок. thumb|left|174px|Минерва оживляет статуи для защиты замкаМинерва возглавляет оборону замка от Пожирателей смерти. При этом она оживляет все рыцарские доспехи и статуи Хогвартса и велит им выполнять свой долг, защищать школу. Она храбро и умело сражается с Пожирателями в первой части Битвы. После того, как Волан-де-Морт все же появился в школе собственной персоной, она была среди учеников. Увидев «труп» Гарри Поттера на руках Хагрида она пришла в отчаяние. thumb|174px|В Большом зале сражается с ПожирателямиТем не менее, она продолжает бороться после того как выясняется, что Гарри то жив. Во время сражения в Большом зале она вместе с Кингсли Бруствером и Горацием Слизнортом вступает в бой с самим Волан-де-Мортом. Дальнейшая жизнь Как минимум дважды профессор Макгонагалл принимала на себя обязанности директора Хогвартса. Весной 1993 года, когда Альбус Дамблдор временно был отстранён от этой должности Попечительским советом, и в июне-июле 1997, после смерти Дамблдора и до назначения на пост директора Северуса Снегга. Позже Джоан Роулинг в своем интервью заявила, что Макгонагалл все-таки стала директрисой Хогвартса и по просьбе Гарри Поттера повесила портрет Северуса Снегга в кабинете директора. Также Роулинг в другом своём интервью упомянула, что профессор Макгонагалл сложила с себя полномочия директора Хогвартса чуть раньше 2017 года (когда дети Гарри Поттера отправились на учёбу в Хогвартс), поскольку «она уже немного устала». В 1998 году Минерва Макгонагалл была награждена Орденом Мерлина I степени за «непоколебимую преданность Ордену Феникса» и действия в качестве командующего во время Битвы за ХогвартсКороткие рассказы из Хогвартса о героизме, лишениях и опасных хобби. Внешность thumb|left|140pxВысокая женщина довольно сурового вида с собранными в строгий пучок темными, местами седыми волосами, в квадратных очках той же самой формы, что и отметины вокруг глаз кошки, в которую она превращалась. Черты характера В седьмой главе первой книги Макгонагалл встречает первокурсников, в числе которых — Гарри Поттер. Главному герою сразу же приходит в голову, что этой даме лучше не перечить. Впрочем, это впечатление верно только наполовину. Профессор Макгонагалл действительно строгая и принципиальная, однако ничто человеческое ей не чуждо. Например, когда Гарри на своём первом занятии по полёту на мётлах без разрешения преподавателя взобрался на метлу и взлетел в воздух, Макгонагалл, вместо того, чтобы наказать мальчика, пригласила его в Гриффиндорскую команду по квиддичу. Минерва — не педант и не догматик. Она прекрасно понимает, что есть обстоятельства, отменяющие некоторые правила. Так, она не стала ругать Гарри за то, что он использовал непростительное заклинание («Круцио») к Амикусу Кэрроу, а пять минут спустя и сама наложила на ненавистного Пожирателя заклятие «Империус». Видимо, справедливо полагая, что борьба вступила в ту стадию, когда не до политесов... thumb|140px|Минерва МакгонагаллОсобенно ярко образ Макгонагалл раскрывается в словесной перепалке с первым заместителем министра магии и генеральным инспектором «Хогвартса» Долорес Амбридж. Это — один из самых ярких эпизодов книги. Суть конфликта заключается в том, что Министерство магии отказывается признать факт возрождения Тёмного Лорда Волан-де-Морта. Более того, министр Корнелиус Фадж считает все утверждения Дамблдора о возвращении Того-кого-нельзя-называть — политической интригой, направленной на свержение Фаджа. Поэтому Амбридж наделяется всё большими и большими полномочиями в Хогвартсе. Она всё бесцеремонней вмешивается в учебный процесс, стараясь ограничить деятельность преподавателей, которые симпатизируют директору. Особенно оригинальным выглядит это противостояние, если рассматривать его на уровне Патронусов: две Кошки шипят друг на друга из-за территории. Кстати, для борьбы с Волан-де-Мортом Дамблдор снова собрал специальную организацию — Орден Феникса, членом которого является и сама Макгонагалл. Орден неплохо действовал в годы первой магической войны, однако из-за позиции Министерства теперь он вынужден действовать подпольно. Когда Амбридж и её приспешники получили долгожданный повод арестовать Дамблдора как смутьяна и бунтовщика, Макгонагалл выразила готовность сражаться на стороне директора. Дамблдор уговорил её не делать этого: «Не вмешивайтесь — вы нужны Хогвартсу». Ему удалось избежать ареста и покинуть школу, после чего его пост заняла Амбридж. В период пребывания Амбридж у власти Макгонагалл всячески отстранялась от содействия новому директору: она и не думала бороться с волшебным фейерверком, организованным близнецами Уизли, оставила без внимания рекомендации Амбридж насчёт Гарри Поттера, и даже дала совет полтергейсту Пивзу по поводу того, как лучше откручивать люстру (Пивз как раз хотел сбросить её на чью-нибудь несчастливую голову). На консультации по выбору будущей профессии Макгонагалл, вопреки возражениям Амбридж, заявила, что поможет Гарри стать мракоборцем, если потребуется — будет учить его по ночам и позаботится о том, чтобы он добился необходимых результатов. Макгонагалл заступилась за Хагрида, когда за ним пришли сотрудники Министерства, и была оглушена ими, после чего её отправили в больницу святого Мунго. Мадам Помфри (фельдшер «Хогвартса») прокомментировала это так: «Попробовал бы хоть один из них одолеть Минерву Макгонагалл средь бела дня, встретившись с ней лицом к лицу! Трусость, вот что это такое… самая презренная трусость!» Судя по всему, Макгонагалл родом из Шотландии. Об этом говорит: её фамилия; то, что она появилась на Святочном балу в мантии из красной шотландки и с венком из чертополоха (традиционного символа Шотландии); предложила Гарри имбирное печенье (привычное для шотландской кухни) из банки с клетчатым узором, носит халат из шотландки, пользуется клетчатым носовым платком. В одном из своих снов Гарри Поттер видел Макгонагалл которая играла на волынке. А волынка традиционный шотландский музыкальный инструмент. Магическая сила thumb|174pxПатронус Минервы — кошка. При этом она может вызвать сразу несколько патронусов. Макгонагалл — непревзойдённый мастер трасфигурации и трансгрессии. Она знает множество боевых заклятий и способна управлять защитными чарами Хогвартса даже не будучи директором школы. Также Макгонагалл — зарегистрированный анимаг, она способна превратиться в кошку. Волшебная палочка Палочка Минервы сделана из пихтыВ оригинале Fir, что значит пихта, а не ель, как пишут во многих переводах статьи с Pottermore и сердечной жилы дракона. Макгонагалл приобрела её в одиннадцать лет, в 1947 году в лавке Оливандера. Эта палочка послужила Минерве долгие годы, ею она сражалась при Битве за Хогвартс и защищала школу, творя сложные защитные чары и даже заклятие, оживившее статуи. Палочка составляет 9,5 дюймов в длину. Одна из самых длинных в фильмах, по размерам, с ней может сравнится лишь Бузинная палочка. Также, палочка профессора Минервы Макгонагалл — одна из немногих сохранивший свой дизайн со времён первого фильма. *По дизайну палочка Макгонагалл напоминает красивую учительскую указку, в то же время искусно вырезанная рукоять придает особый «викторианский дух» всей палочке, что отлично сочетается с характером самой профессора Макгонагалл. Взаимоотношения Макгонагалл имеет авторитет строгого, но крайне справедливого профессора Хогвартса. Она не допускает вольностей, но мало кто из студентов может отозваться о ней плохим словом. Альбус Дамблдор thumb|left|140px|Альбус ДамблдорМакгонагалл крайне уважительно относится к Дамблдору. Она открыто признаёт себя его сторонницей и готова даже вступить в бой, защищая директора. Многие действия Дамблдора Минерва просто не может признать правильными, но редко открыто говорит ему об этом. Похоже, во многие свои планы Альбус посвятил её, хотя, судя по всему, считал Макгонагалл фигурой, которая должна была позаботиться о студентах и о самой школе. Всю самую опасную работу он доверил Северусу Снеггу. Северус Снегг thumb|140px|Северус Снегг, её бывший ученик и коллегаМежду Снеггом и Макгонагалл всегда чувствовалось соперничество. Они, как деканы, хотели, чтобы их факультеты стали лучшими в школе. Друг к другу профессора относились с должным уважением. Сама Макгонагалл даже при всех тревожных сигналах верила Северусу Снеггу, так как ему верил Дамблдор. Но всё изменилось после убийства Снеггом директора школы. Из отношений простых деканов, чьи факультеты всегда соперничали, отношения Северуса и Макгонагалл переросли в ненависть. Хотя, скорее всего, Снегг понимал Макгонагалл — он убил Альбуса Дамблдора, человека, которого она очень уважала и почитала. Он явно не держал на неё зла, ему просто нужно было следовать плану. Но Минерва, ничего не зная о данных планах Дамблдора, вступила со Снеггом в дуэль, которая явно окончилась бы для нового директора гибелью, если бы он не сбежал. Долорес Амбридж thumb|left|140px|Долорес АмбриджМинерва Макгонагалл одна из немногих профессоров, которых генеральному инспектору Долорес Джейн Амбридж просто не удалось сломить. Держась спокойно, Макгонагалл просто не обращала внимание на выпады Амбридж, даже на её знаменитое «кхе-кхе» Минерва просто иронично предлагала микстуру от кашля. Хотя её терпение тоже не было вечно: когда Амбридж перешла планку своей наглости, Макгонагалл просто показала свой характер. Она открыто выразила свою неприязнь к министру магии и к самой Амбридж. Похоже, Долорес потрясло такое бесстрашие, к ней, к человеку, который мог уволить любого профессора из Хогвартса. Но в гневе Макгонагалл отбросила не свои страхи, а просто вежливость, с которой она поначалу обращалась к Амбридж. Сивилла Трелони thumb|140px|Сивилла ТрелониПрофессор Трелони и Минерва Макгонагалл были коллегами, хотя Минерва не верит в легитимность её предмета. Минерва не прибегала к услугам Сивиллы, она вежливо характеризует её предмет — Прорицание, как: «самая неточная ветвь магических знаний» и считает, что Трелони не такой уж честный пророк. Несмотря на своё отношение к Трелони её и Прорицанию, Минерва и Сивилла, однако, имеют общее. Обе они не переносили режим и настроение Долорес Амбридж. Когда Долорес уволила Трелони, Минерва утешала её и высказала своё недовольство в сторону Амбридж. Во многом можно заметить сходство отношений Минервы и Сивиллы с отношениями Гермионы Грейнджер и Полумны Лавгуд. Другие преподаватели Макгонагалл, кажется, имеет хорошие отношения со многими преподавателями в Хогвартсе. Среди них были и Помона Стебль, с которой Минерва дружит еще со школы, и Филиус Флитвик. Минерва была в дружеских отношениях с Горацием Слизнортом, своим бывшим преподавателем зельеварения. Они бок о бок, ещё и с Кингсли Бруствером, сражались против Волан-де-Морта. Золотое Трио К трио друзей Макгонагалл всегда относилась практически так же, как и ко всем остальным студентам: строго, но справедливо. Гарри Поттер thumb|140px|Гарри ПоттерВера в «мальчика который выжил» никогда не исчезала в Макгонагалл. Она, как и Дамблдор, знала, что Гарри суждено сокрушить Волан-де-Морта. Её тёплые чувства к младенцу Поттеру проявились и в том, что она не хотела отдавать его семье Дурслей, считая их ужаснейшими маглами, с которыми мальчик не будет счастлив. В школе Макгонагалл относится к Гарри со всей серьёзностью. Она не упускает из виду его таланты и поэтому берёт в сборную Гриффиндора по квиддичу с первого же курса обучения. Хотя, в случае провинности или же крайней неосторожности, профессор Макгонагалл не обходилась без наказаний или выговоров. Хотя, стоит признать, что они вполне справедливы. Минерва открыто поддерживает Гарри в его выборе стать мракоборцем, хотя чрезмерной и опасной активности, вроде защиты философского камня или же поиска Тайной комнаты она явно не одобряет, так как очень волнуется за сохранность жизни Гарри Поттера. Рон Уизли thumb|left|140px|Рон УизлиК Рону Макгонагалл относится как к обычному студенту: с вниманием и строгостью. Слабые оценки Рона явно не очень её радовали, а частые походы по ночам и вылазки вместе с Гарри Поттером только подливали масла в огонь. Хотя, возможно, она понимала, что как настоящий гриффиндорец Рон не может бросить друга, на многое для его пользы она тоже закрывала глаза. Гермиона Грейнджер thumb|140px|Гермиона ГрейджерКак любой хороший преподаватель, Макгонагалл способна оценить усидчивость, тягу к знаниям, внимание и понятливость Гермионы. Девочка отлично выучила трансфигурацию и многие другие предметы Хогвартса. А на третьем курсе даже взяла все возможные дополнительные предметы, которые предлагались на выбор. Конечно, Макгонагалл не пыталась сделать её своей любимой студенткой. Она относится к Гермионе как обычно, разве что с большим доверием, но при этом прилагает все силы, чтобы девочка получила наиболее возможный объём знаний. Так, на третьем курсе Гермиона получает от профессора маховик времени именно для того, чтобы, путешествуя во времени, она смогла посещать несколько уроков одновременно. Заметим попутно: во-первых, идея с маховиком принадлежала исключительно Минерве, а во-вторых, Макгонагалл пришлось написать кучу объяснительных и расписок, чтобы тринадцатилетней студентке выдали столь ценный и опасный артефакт. При этом Макгонагалл не делает Гермионе никаких поблажек: если студентка провинилась, она должна быть наказана. Для Минервы наказание не есть самоцель, а лишь инструмент воспитания личности: дети должны хорошо усвоить свои ошибки и больше их не повторять. Интересные факты * Профессор Макгонагалл является первым волшебником введенным в серию книг о Гарри Поттере, она появляется в первой главе, первой книги в образе анимага. Перед ней появляются только троица Дурслей. Однако в фильмах, Макгонагалл второй волшебник и персонаж, перед ней только Альбус Дамблдор. Она является вторым персонажем введенным в фильм и первой женщиной представленной в картине. * Имя Минерва позаимствовано у римской богини мудрости, покровительнице воинов. * В фильмах серии Минерва Макгонагалл выглядит гораздо старше своего книжного описания. Минерве было всего сорок шесть лет, когда она впервые предстает перед читателями в первой главе первой книги. Когда же Гарри впервые прибывает в Хогвартс ей пятьдесят пять, а в Битве за Хогвартс ей уже шестьдесят два. * Минерва после свадьбы с Элфинстоуном Урхартом не стала менять свою девичью фамилию. Как оказалось, Гермиона Грейнджер и Полумна Лавгуд также не меняли своих фамилий после свадьбы. За кулисами thumb|174px|Мэгги Смит и [[Дэвид Брэдли (Аргус Филч) на съемках «Даров Смерти»]] * Во всех фильмах серии, где появляется Минерва Макгонагалл, её играет известная британская актриса театра и кино Дама Мэгги Смит. * Мэгги Смит всего на год старше своей героини Минервы Макгонагалл. * Джоан Роулинг призналась, что всегда видела Мэгги Смит в роли Минервы Макгонагалл. * 4 октября 1957 года в Советском Союзе был запущен первый искусственный спутник Земли. Событие это было столь значительным, что после этого во многих языках появилось русское слово «спутник». Видимо, недаром Джоан Роулинг сделала день рождения Минервы Макгонагалл 4 октября. * В первом фильме Гарри и Рон опоздали на первый урок Трансфигурации, а когда зашли в класс застали тихо сидящих студентов и кошку на столе. Кошка тут же превратилась в профессора Макгонагалл и сделала выговор опоздавшим. В книге никто не посмел опоздать на урок. * Интересным является также то, что кошка, выбранная для съёмок — это, скорее всего, скоттиш-страйт то есть шотландская прямоухая. * Мэгги перенесла рак груди, который настиг её во время съемок шестой части о Гарри Поттере. Несмотря на всю серьёзность положения, актриса не прервала своего участия в съёмках. thumb|174px|Минерва в игре * В игре Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти можно сыграть за Минерву Макгонагалл. * В экранизации Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня можно увидеть портрет молодой Минервы Макгонагалл в гостиной Гриффиндора. Авторский комментарий Минерва, римская богиня воинов и мудрости. Уильям МакГонагалл признан самым худшим поэтом всех времён в Великобритании. В его имени есть что-то, и мне понравилась мысль, что эта блестящая женщина может быть дальним потомком этого фигляра. Образец творчества МакГонагалла, который сформирует представление о ненамеренной комичности его произведений, — отрывок из стиха о крушении на мосту через реку Тай в 1879 году:Перевод выполнен Группой ВКонтакте :Beautiful Railway Bridge of the Silv'ry Tay! :Alas! I am very sorry to say :That ninety lives have been taken away :On the last Sabbath day of 1879, :Which will be remember'd for a very long time. ::Перевод: :Красивый железнодорожный мост через серебристый Тай! :Увы! Я с сожалением говорю :Что 90 жизней унесло :В последний выходной 1879 года, :И это будут помнить очень долго. Медиа Сцены из фильмов Гарри и Рон опоздали на урок профессора Макгонагалл Минерва Макгонагалл рассказывает о Тайной комнате Макгонагалл и Снегг отправляют Локонса в Тайную комнату Блэк проник в Гостиную Гриффиндора (вырезанная сцена) Минерва Макгонагалл учит танцам Макгонагалл против Амбридж Амбридж увольняет Трелони Советы Минервы Макгонагалл В ночи (вырезанная сцена) Дуэль Минервы Макгонагалл и Северуса Снегга Макгонагалл встает на защиту Хогвартса Интервью с Мэгги Смит Интервью с Мэгги Смит Интервью с Мэгги Смит (Орден Феникса) Интервью с Мэгги Смит (Дары Смерти) Макгонагалл, о ней Джоан Роулинг о Минерве Макгонагалл Женщины Волшебного Мира Перевод имени на различные языки Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * * * * Комментарии * Теории и комментарии авторов «Большой Игры профессора Дамблдора», ссылка Кадровые перестановки в Хогвартсе 50-70 гг ХХ века ca:Minerva McGonagall cs:Minerva McGonagallová da:Minerva McGonagall de:Minerva McGonagall en:Minerva McGonagall es:Minerva McGonagall et:Minerva McGonagall fi:Minerva McGarmiwa fr:Minerva McGonagall he:מינרווה מקגונגל id:Minerva McGonagall it:Minerva McGranitt ja:ミネルバ・マクゴナガル lt:Minerva Makgonagal nl:Minerva Anderling no:Minerva McSnurp pl:Minerwa McGonagall pt-br:Minerva McGonagall ro:Minerva McGonagall sl:Minerva McHudurra sr:Минерва Макгонагал sv:Minerva McGonagall tr:Minerva McGonagall uk:Мінерва Макґонеґел zh:米奈娃·麥 Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Орден Феникса Категория:Гриффиндорцы Категория:Анимаги Категория:Директора Хогвартса Категория:Преподаватели Хогвартса Категория:Люди Категория:Деканы Хогвартса Категория:Женщины Категория:Пациенты больницы Св.Мунго Категория:Волшебники Категория:Полукровки Категория:Участники Битвы за Хогвартс Категория:Замужние Категория:Шотландцы Категория:Игроки в квиддич Категория:Вдовы Категория:Рождённые в 1930-е Категория:Защитники философского камня Категория:Использовали непростительные заклятья Категория:Британцы Категория:Перевод эксклюзивной информации с Pottermore Категория:Сотрудники Министерства Магии Категория:Штат Хогвартса Минерва Макгонагалл Категория:Участники Битвы в Астрономической башне Категория:Кавалеры Ордена Мерлина